


Borrador

by Nande_chan



Series: Escamas de dragón. [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dracothon, Family, Gen, Time War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Borrador

Su marca registrada era la sonrisa que ponían cuando algo les salía bien, cuando ellos ganaban, cuando todo iba según lo planeado. Esa sonrisilla imborrable que esbozaban aún si parecía que todo se iba a pique, la que decía que sólo eran trivialidades por las cuales no había de preocuparse. Ese era el sello de los Malfoy, la imborrable sonrisa.

O al menos lo fue hasta que cierto señor oscuro se estableció en su hogar. Lucius fue el primero que dejó de sonreír, Narcissa lo hacía pero parecía ser sólo una sensación. La sonrisa de Draco no desapareció del todo, tenía que dar la impresión en el colegio de que todo iba bien.


End file.
